Puffball
Puffball is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island Again. She talks in a vocoded voice, and whenever she speaks, the color of her body rapidly changes from one color of the rainbow to another. She is also one of the Three (If you count Pin) contestants that are limbless. She can also float and change her size. Puffball was the last contestant to make it into the cast of Battle for Dream Island Again with 291 votes because Leafy , Bubble and Flower were not present at the time. She has only one enemy along with Ruby. "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" Puffball was originally not going to be in BFDIA, but since Leafy, Bubble and Flower were not present, she was allowed in. After Gelatin asks who the host was gonna be, Puffball kept repeating "Yeah, who? I wanna know!" in a song for a while. When everyone was showing their favorite screens, Puffball's was Abraham Lincoln's head. During the challenge, Puffball's team easily won over the smaller team, consisting of Coiny, Donut and Pin. "Get Digging" The teams have to make yoylestew. Golf Ball orders Puffball (along with Book, Ice Cube, Needle, Gelatin, and Spongy) to fly and get the Yoyle berries. Firey says it would take months of walking, but Golfball said it would only take days of flying. When Firey says nobody could fly, Puffball starts to get bigger and appears mad, but is burned after Firey screams. They fly to Yoyleland, passing many things along the way. Needle and Gelatain pick the Yoyleberries, but meet Leafy. Leafy makes Needle mad and results in her slapping her and saying " Don't call me Needy!". Leafy starts throwing knifes at Needle and Gelatin. But Gelatin has acid spitballs that would desinagrate anything it one hit. Leafy supposedly dodges them all, hence she wasn't desinagrated. This makes Leafy mad and she starts throwing knives. Puffball picks up Needle and Gelatin and starts flying much faster than before, with the knives right behind them. The knives fly into the Yoylestew. Pufball's team loses the challenge because their Yoyle stew was " too compilcated and sharp." "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" Please contribute to the wiki and add to this. Puffball won the prize, a personal speaker box. "Zeeky Boogy Doog" Please contribute to the wiki and add to this. "Get in the Van" PuffBall had won a prize, but the prize was choose a contestant to lose their limbs (chose Pin). Gallery PuffBall.png|Puffball Puffball Icon.png|Puffball's body AngryPuffball.PNG|Puffball angry at Firey after he said that nobody could fly. Puffball.PNG|"Sometimes maybe if one player switches teams, they'll be equal!" yeah who I wanna know.PNG|Yeah, who! I wanna know! @ Cute Puffball.png|Sleeping Puffball from the "Vote for Puffball" video in BFDIA 2. Puffball Original design.png|Puffball's original design Puffball voting.png|Smiling Puffball from the "Vote for Puffball" video in BFDIA 4. Puffie.gif Puffbox.png Puffy.png puff!.jpg puffball screen.PNG Image.rainbowvomit.jpg|Puffball displays her vomiting skills. Image.afterpushing.jpg|Puffball leads the gang to Yoyleland Trivia *Puffball was first recommended by SuperMightyMicheal. *Puffball was the last person to join BFDIA, at 291 votes *Puffball is one of only three limbless contestants, the others being Yellow Face and Pin. (Pin is limbless because Puffball removed her limbs for stabbing her speaker box.) *She is one of the 3 contestants that were never in BFDI that weren't reccomended in any episode the others being Donut and Yellow Face. *Puffball hates being called Puffy, just like Needle hates being called Needy and Blocky being called the Stabbable. *It is shown in various episodes that Puffball can grow into different sizes. *Puffball is one of the two BFDI contestants that appeared in Object Universe so far, the other being Leafy. *Puffball's favorite screen is Abraham Lincoln's head. *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Puffball suddenly started throwing up a rainbow while singing and started to talk in a distorted way. *Puffball won her own speaker box after getting the most likes in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 *Puffball is one of the few contestants to win a prize, the others being Coiny and Teardrop. *Puffball is the only contestant so far to win a prize twice. *Puffball is the only female who looked different when she was up for voting to be in season 2. *Puffball had a new redesign in Get Digging. *Puffballs are known to barf rainbows during times of disstress *Puffball is one of the only three people to have a personal speaker box, the others being Fiery and Flower *Puffball is the first contestant to be named after a fungus, even though she doesn't look like one. *Puffball is the only contestent to fly (not including people not in the 2 seasons) *In episode 5a of BFDIA, when she vomited on Pin, she looked like a Puffball Pac-Man Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Females Category:Limbless Category:One Time Contestants Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:No-Name Category:Recommended characters who joined the game Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Made his/her debut in the competition in BFDIA Category:Recommended characters that joined the game Category:Favorite contestants Category:Girls Category:Team No Name Category:Team team no-name Category:Team team no-name* Category:Surprised eye woody Category:Single Team Category:Never Switched Teams Category:Limb Less Category:Characters that joined BFDIA Category:BFDIA Category:In BFDIA Category:Not in BFDI Category:Balls Category:Never died Category:Pink Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Nice Girls